<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 razones by LocaPorDragonBallZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066094">7 razones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ'>LocaPorDragonBallZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 razones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>7 razones</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Las cosas entre el matrimonio Odinson-Laufeyson no parecían funcionar, ellos pensaron que quizás las cosas mejorarían al tener un bebe. Funciono, pero solo en los primeros años de vida, después decidieron agrandar la familia, darle un hermanito a Fenrir; fue así que llego Magni a sus vidas. Luego vino Frigga, y ahora nuevamente el pelinegro se encuentra preñado de su segunda niña</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-¡¡Frigga, por favor, levanta tus cosas!! ¿Cómo es que una niña de 8 años ya juega con arco y flecha?- pregunto el rubio mientras recogía del suelo</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Veo que aun no has movido el mueble-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Como te lo he especificado varias veces, este es el único rincón de la habitación donde podría embonar este armario-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Tal vez simplemente puedas destruir una pared de la habitación solo para poder agrandarla, después de todo ya lo has hecho-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Tenemos rincones libres en la habitación, pero están ocupados por la enorme cantidad de muebles mullidos porque alguien siente muy incomodo el colchón-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Tal vez quieras compartir la cama con alguien que no sea quejumbroso-. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando dos pequeños, quienes peleaban entre sí -¡¿Niños, que sucede?!-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Fenrir no me quiere dar mi hacha-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-No es cierto, esta es la mía, la tuya tiene el mango dorado-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-¡¡Ya basta!! Los 2 a su habitación ahora-. Apenas se fueron, su mirada se poso sobre la del rubio -¿Ya estas feliz?-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora esto es mi culpa?-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Siempre le cuentas las historias de tu juventud alocada-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Esos eran cuentos preventivos-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Los cuentos preventivos no terminan con “Fue grandioso”-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Mama-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Ahora no, Frigga… Thor, en serio, lo único que te pido es que le enseñes algo bueno a tus hijos-. Justo en ese momento, de la habitación de su pequeña hija comenzó a surgir una neblina de color verde, algo que Loki sabía muy bien que no era para nada bueno –Ay, no, niños, vamos afuera-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>Los 5 salieron rápidamente del castillo, todo aquello había sido como un efecto domino, casi al instante comenzó a caer una intensa lluvia. Para los niños eso no era más que un rato de diversión asegurada, pero para sus padres solo eran más motivos de discusión (O al menos eso fue lo que los ojos de Thor captaron en la mirada de su esposo)</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Oh, sí, genial, escuchémoslo. Esto tiene que ser mi culpa de alguna forma, adelante, dilo. ¡¡Dilo, vamos!! Soy la causa de todo lo malo en el Universo, todo lo que todo lo convierto en excremento, ¡¡Y ahora le traigo lluvia!! Sé que te sentirás mejor cuando lo saques de tu pecho, Loki. ¡¡Dilo!!-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-V-Voy a tener al bebe…-. Decir que se sentía como la mierda era poco, se sintió aun peor al ver como se deslizaba a través de la columna mientras sujetaba su vientre –N-No podemos hacer esto, no vamos a tener un bebe si seguimos así, tenemos que pensar en una forma de resolver esto. Hablo sobre lo nuestro, y no me refiero a ahora, porque siempre tendremos problema, tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esto sin terminar matándonos-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Estoy abierto a sugerencias-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-D-De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto. Vas a decirme 3, no 5, no… ¡¡7 cosas!! Quiero que me digas 7 cosas que tú amas de mi, 7 razones por las que esto vale la pena, 7 razones por las que seguimos aquí-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-¿7?-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-¡¡7!! Y tengo que creerlas todas, tienes que decírmelas ahora-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo… Yo amo como huele tu cabello por la mañana-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Muy bien, va una- murmuro con dificultad al sentir otra contracción</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Y amo que los dedos de tus pies sean tan blancos como los pétalos de una orquídea, y… Amo que seas una persona honesta y temeraria, y que cuando me enfermo me trates como a un bebe-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-D-De acuerdo, ese último vale por 2… Te faltan 3 más-. Ante los ojos, su esposo se veía muy apuesto empapado gracias a la lluvia, estiro su mano hasta su rostro y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla –Puedo decirte que siempre he adorado esto… Que tu frente se arruga cuando te preocupas o te pones serio-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Y amo como te la pasas cortando los bordes de tu pan aunque terminaras comiéndotelos-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-A-Amo tu lealtad, y tu ternura, y que aun sigues inflando el pecho cuando entro a la habitación-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Y amo que no me apuñalaras cuando supiste que te amaba-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Amo que te casaras conmigo aun después de que Odin rechazara lo nuestro-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>-Y te amo más que a nada en mi vida, más que a una discusión con papa o una misión con mis amigos… Amo que nada de mi vida está completo hasta que lo comparto contigo-. Las risas se detuvieron, todo a su alrededor se quedo en un completo silencio, el cual solo se rompió con los sinfines de “Te amo” que surgieron de sus labios, mismos que terminaron por unirse en un tierno beso</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bi6gxh9e">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span>Ante todo pronóstico, bajo aquella intensa lluvia, llego al reino de Asgard la pequeña Kaira, la pequeña bebe que había llegado en el mejor momento de su matrimonio. Nadie les aseguro que todo siempre sería bueno, pero había algo de lo que podían estar seguros, que a pesar de todas sus peleas siempre estarían juntos</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>